Process control systems, such as distributed or scalable process control systems commonly found in chemical, petroleum or other industrial processes, typically include one or more process controllers communicatively coupled to one or more field devices via analog, digital, or combined analog/digital buses. The field devices may include, for example, fluid flow control devices (e.g., control valves, pressure regulators) valve positioners, switches, and transmitters (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors). The field devices perform functions within the process such as opening or closing valves, measuring process parameters, and performing basic diagnostics. The process controller receives signals indicative of process measurements made by the field devices, or may receive other information pertaining to the operation or status of the field devices. The process controller then uses this information to execute or implement one or more control routines to generate control signals, which are sent over the buses to the field devices to control the operation of the process. Information from each of the field devices and the controller is typically made available to one or more applications executed by one or more other hardware devices, such as host or user workstations, personal computers or computing devices. In turn, such applications enable an operator to perform any desired function regarding the process, such as setting parameters for the process, viewing the current state of the process, modifying the operation of the process, or other desired functions.
Fluid flow control devices are typically connected to other components of a process control system using end connectors such as the end connector 100 illustrated in FIG. 1. The end connector 100 shown in FIG. 1 has a cross-hole 104 and a fluid port 108 that is aligned with the cross-hole 104. When the end connector 100 is coupled to a fluid flow control device (not shown), the cross-hole 104 and the fluid port 108 facilitate fluid flow between the fluid flow control device and an upstream or downstream pipeline, thereby fluidly connecting the fluid flow control device to one or more other components of the process control system.
For ease of manufacturing and assembly, identical end connectors 100 are typically utilized to connect the inlet and the outlet of the fluid flow control device to upstream and downstream pipelines, respectively. The cross-hole 104 and the fluid port 108 of the end connector 100 are thus centrally located, such that the cross-hole 104 and the fluid port 108 of the inlet end connector 100 are aligned with the cross-hole 104 and the fluid port 108 of the outlet end connector 100. In other words, the cross-hole 104 of the inlet end connector 100 is centered about the same axis as the cross-hole 104 of the outlet end connector 100, while the fluid port 108 of the inlet end connector 100 is centered about the same axis as the fluid port 108 of the outlet end connector 100 (and the same axis as the cross-holes 104 of the inlet and outlet end connectors 100).